sonicfcofandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Crystal Universe: Issue 7
Issue 7: Many Plans Flashback Outside Space Colony Ark: 2 Months Ago Super Shima: Sonic... Super Sonic: Huh? Super Shima: I...I, uh...I really wish I could have spent more time with you. (She hugs him.) And I wanted to sya that I- Super Shadow: Hurry up, Shima! Super Shima: Right! Well- (Kisses Sonic on the cheek.) Good luck! Super Sonic: Shima... (Flashback ends) Mystic Ruins: Tails's Workshop Tails: Hey, Sonic! What's up? Sonic: I need some information about something called" The Staff of Spica". Know anything about it? Tails: (While typing on computer.) The Staff of Spica...Staff of Spica...Aha! There it is! The Staff of Spica is an ancient artifact over 2000 years old. She wasn't a normal kid. She could transform herself into anything she seen at will, except for her eyes. She lived a peaceful life, until the planet was attacked and her parents were killed. It says that her rage was sso great, that it made her go out of control! A group of heroes trapped Spica in a staff, and split it into three separate pieces and scattered them across the world. The first piece found was the middle, which was stolen last night. The next was the top, which is at an old antique shop on display. Sonic: How did it wind up there? Tails: It doesn't say. Anyway, the last part is....with Eggman. Sonic: We can find tehe middle and bottom parts later. It's the top I'm worried about. If Eggman or those thieves get to it before we do, there's a good chance something bad will happen. By the way, does it say on there what will happen if the staff comes together? Tails: Let me see...It says that if The Staff of Spica is ever put back together, Spica will be released back into the world, where she will continue her rampage! Sonic: Yep, that sounds pretty bad. I'll call Shadow. Maybe he can help us protect the last piece. (Pulls out a cellphone and dials.) Hello? Hey, Rouge. Where's Shadow? What?! Well, wake him up! Thanks. (Puts the phone on speaker.) Shadow:*groggily* Hello? Sonic: Hey, Shadow. Shadow: Oh, it's you. What do you want? Sonic: Are you up for a stak-out tonight? Shadow: For what? Sonic: I'll tell you when you get here. Are you in? Shadow: Yeah, yeah, we're in. Sonic: "We're"? Shadow: You really think Rouge would want to stay behind? Sonic: No. Shadow: Then she'll be coming with us. Sonic: Okay, then. We'll see you later. Shadow:*yawns* Bye. *click* Tails: Sonic, we better get ready. Sonic: Right. Team Sinister's Hideout Katie: Kay, Kyle. We'll be back soon. Bye! Kyle: Bye. *sighs* Why am I the one who always has to stay behind? I know I'm hte wingman, but still...(The staff glows.) Huh?What the...? (A white bat with long hair appears.) Who are you? ???: I am Spica the Bat. And you, my little feline friend, are my first copy! Kyle: Wha- (Spica knocks him out and shape-shifts into Kyle, except for her eyes.) Spica: Ugh! I feel hideous! I never thought that I would have to stoop as low as turning into a CAT in order to get what I want. Oh, well. Time to find those other two imbeciles. Local Drugstore Spica: Katie! Puma! Katie: Oh hey, Kyle. Puma: Aren't you supposed to be watching the base? Spica: Yeah.. well I....I have somthing important to tell you! Katie: Like? Spica: I heard that Team Agility is planning on strealing a staff piece! Katie and Puma: What?! Katie: When? Spica: Tonight. Katie: Kyle, you go back to the base while Puma and I finish up here. Tonight, we're going to do a little shopping. Spica: Okay! See you later! Heh heh heh! Suckers! Shino: Well, well, well. What have we got here? (Team Agility steps out of the shadows.) Fusha: Looks like the little kitty has lost its way. Shani: Awww! Should we help it? Shino: Tht won't be necessary. (Grabs Spica's throat and pushes her against the brick wall.) What are you up to? Spica: Nothing. Just planning on stealing something tonight. Shino: The staff! Spica: Bingo! (She slowly starts disappearing.) So long! (She disappears, laughing.) Shani: What happened?! Where'd he go?! Fush: He just...vanished! Shino: C'mon! We have some preparing to do. So many plans! What will happen if the three teams meet all at once? Stay tuned for Issue 8: A Plan Gone Wrong!!!